


Fáilte

by tomodachi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Chapter 115, Comfort, F/M, Levi is an investigator, Manga Spoilers, Married Life, Mentions of alcohol, Modern AU!, Reader Ackerman, Reader is his wife, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song Inspired, Song fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodachi/pseuds/tomodachi
Summary: The new assignment on the capture of mafia boss, Zeke Yaeger has been taking a toll on Levi.Coming home to her has been his salvation.





	Fáilte

**Author's Note:**

> AU!  
> Contains implications of Chapter 115 SPOILERS  
> Contains swearing and implied sexual content  
> Listen: Work Song by Hozier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3g0d6Cgqyg

 

_Boys workin' on empty_

_Is that the kind'a way to face the burning heat?_

“Fuck.”

Levi tossed the current file labeled ‘confidential’ onto his desk littered with various folders, papers, and bullet samples. A scarred pale hand ran through his face to his jet black hair, as he stood up with a sigh, striding over to the wall opposite his desk. The wall bore a large map of the country with pins and varying colors of strings marked across specific locations. Pieces of newspaper, notes, and photographs all containing the whereabouts and situations concerning a mafia boss, Zeke Yaeger.

The Levi Ackerman, who strategized, carried out, and nailed threatening cases quicker and smarter than anyone, took nearly three months on this case. What turned out to be a case of embezzling drugs revealed to be something deeper and universally threatening. Yaeger, under the distribution of drugs, had also been plotting and conspiring with threatening countries towards the destruction of his. It was a vague goal that they yet had to investigate, and it was taking him longer than expected. Naturally, the raven haired man was appointed for the job, along with other talented private investigators. Erwin Smith, an ingenious strategist, as the head of the operation, along with Hanji Zoe as an extraordinary arsonist and a young prodigy fresh graduate from the military, Eren Yaeger were the main leads for this operation.

Yaeger.

Fucking Yaeger.

The private investigator slammed a frustrated fist to the wall, shaking the hanging photographs and papers.

He just received report from Zoe about suspicions of Eren’s compromise since they turned out to be related.

Levi growled lowly to himself thinking about ways the brat could have blown their plans and strategies as well as wondering whether he had any hidden intentions as to why he’d compromise this mission. His head throbbed painfully as he continued to run through plans and actions in his mind.

_Bzzzt…bzzzt._

The vibrations on the table alerted the worn man as he raised his head before turning to the vibrating device on his mahogany desk. His phone’s screen was emitting light with an unknown number, a number he very well knew yet never saved for privacy and safety purposes. Without a second thought, he picked it up, relieved to be hearing from the caller.

“Hello.”

“Hey,” came a gentle voice from the other end, a voice that belonged to his beloved wife, (Name). Hearing her caused the man’s pounding headache to dissipate and clear. Briefly, Levi glanced at the wall clock, noting that it was a little past 12:30 am. He heaved a quiet sigh, not realizing how much time he took in the office ever since their latest investigation.

“Sorry, baby girl, I’ll try to make it home in 15,” he mumbled, already knowing what she wanted.

There was a soft giggle from the other end, “Okay, you read me well. I was just wondering if I should brew tea for you if you’re going to continue work here? Or is it straight to bed?”

There was a slight tug at the raven haired male’s heart.

Heavens, did he love this woman.

“Bed,” he curtly replied then she uttered an ‘okay, love you.’

_There's nothing sweeter than my baby_

_I'd never want once from the cherry tree_

His footsteps were dragging across the stairs towards the condominium he lived in with his wife. Being on such a dangerous job, they decided that living and moving from apartment to apartment would be safer than getting their own house. A wash of relief flowed through him as he saw their door with simple silver 3606 labelled onto it. He has not slept for two days due to the weight and complications of the current operation. His spine was screaming to rest on soft cushions, the muscles in his body tight and stiff, neck sore, and his eyes were dry and red. There was soft light coming from below the door and he knew she waited for him like he always does.

He knocks the door in a rhythm that signaled it was him, as they have agreed ever to formulate since they were dating back then. Anyone could come for her at this unholy hour and this was the safest way for his wife to know it was just him.

There was shuffling from across the door, and several locks unlocking before the wonderful sight of his (h/c) haired wife welcomed him inside.

Once he was inside and (Name) was locking at least five locks on the door, Levi unstrapped his bullet proof vest, unbuckled his utility belt, and loosened his tie before hanging them on the coat rack. There was a sigh that left his cracked lips, as he turned around ready to greet his girl properly.

The woman was smiling from ear to ear, happy and relieved to see him after some days of him being away. She threw her arms around his weighted shoulders and inhaled the scent of him, burying her nose deeper into his neck. Levi sighed for the nth time that day, but this was a sigh of happiness, getting to hold his beautiful wife after an extremely draining mission. They pulled apart for a moment as the man engulfed her mouth in his. It began in a slow rhythm only they knew, cold thin lips against warm, delicate ones, melding together in an affectionate caress. Levi’s thumb drew circles along the small of her back as the other made its way to the back of her neck before pressing her mouth closer. He parted his lips to nip at hers to which she chuckled then granted access. Hence, their passionate dance began, tongues re-exploring and re-claiming their territory once more in heat. Gently parting just a tad, Levi mumbles against the (h/c)-nette’s swollen lips, “I missed you.”

He felt her smile against his mouth, before she pecks them, pulling back to gaze into ashen hues, “Welcome back, Captain.”

(Name)’s hand gently caresses her husband’s face noting how much exhaustion aged him, her thumb brushing over the purple bruises under his eyes to the high points of his cheek bones. Levi closed his eyes, leaning into her hand, pressing a kiss into her palm. It saddened her to see how much his mission has been taking a toll on him yet it made her proud to see how he has not yet dismissed the assignment into someone else’s hand.

“Come,” she whispered, “I drew a hot bath for you.”

She intertwined her fingers in his as she led him to the bathroom, “I figured you’d be exhausted, so I put bath salt and essential oils into the bath.”

_Fuck, she is perfect._

_‘Cause my baby's sweet as can be_

_She give me toothaches just from kissin' me_

It had been a half year into the operation.

Levi and the team had been utterly confused with the discovered revelation of the Yaeger brothers’ intention. They meant to destroy this nation, to the redeeming of theirs.

Eren had personally been under Levi’s wing as a young cadet, and as bratty as he was, he had an incredible vision for their line of work and though the ravenette did not outright say it, he admired it and made sure to protect it at all costs.

_What the fuck is he doing now?_

Exasperated, Levi’s pen tapped against the desk of his home office, the light from the lamp illuminating Erwin’s newly drawn strategy to capture the culprit. His teeth were gnawing at his bottom lip as his brows furrowed in concentration. He grabbed hold of his fifth shot of whiskey, in attempt to calm his nerves. Gunmetal orbs scanned the papers before him, analyzing the best way to make this strategy work. He drowned the bitter liquid as it burned through his throat. He slammed the glass onto the desk, ready to get up and get another shot.

The wooden chair scraped across the apartment’s floor, as he stood up for the kitchen. Guided by the moonlight seeping through the window, Levi’s bare feet padded across the kitchen floor, having memorized maneuvering his way around even in the dark. He reached for the cupboard, reserved specifically for storing wine bottles and whiskey. Even in the dark, away from the desk full of papers, all his eyes saw were those cursed red lines and the bastards photographs in varying scenarios. The trickling of the alcohol resounded in his ears absentmindedly as he processed all the plans and equipment handed to him today for their next move. He was too deep into his work that he did not hear their bedroom door creak open and the soft thuds of his wife’s footsteps.

“Babe?”

_Shit._

Levi did not turn around, but merely placed the glass bottle into the marble counter. He heard her shuffle closer to him, feeling irritated for the interrupted thoughts and apprehensive of what she would say about this habit he developed lately.

Upon realizing what her husband was doing, she inhaled before sighing, the breath filled with worry and agitation. (Name) took away the bottle from his grasp before placing it back into the cupboard, Levi, barely moving, only looking at the amber pool in his glass. His wife silently stood beside him, leaning her back against the counter, and she ran a hand across her tired face. Levi felt sorry for having woken her up and worried her.

“How many?”

“…five.”

(Name) exhaled breathily. It’s been a month since he replaced his black tea with whiskey and rum as companion to weather through this grueling mission. A month since he’s had proper rest, or since she woke up to him next to her, only lying down for two hours or three before leaving for work once again. There wasn’t much progress for a long time, and it began to worry her that her husband became a little too obsessed with this mission.

“Come to bed, please, Levi,” she whispered, knowing he’d most likely apologize, decline, and tell her that the faster the work was done the longer time he had with her.

However, he didn’t.

Levi felt remorse and guilt as he reflected on his behavior and negligence of his wife.

He remembered the last time they were in a situation like this—an emotionally wrecking one.

_Boys when my baby found me_

_I was three days on a drunken sin_

    The ravenette was just about to graduate but before graduating, he had to finish half a year’s internship and practical training. Growing up in the slums taught him a one too many things, but he concluded that such a life should not be suffered by any child. He decided the best way to make this happen, even just in his city, was by committing his life to such service. Levi was surprised to find the number of snobs and ignorant people who wanted this occupation, but there were a handful of people he studied along side with that had the right goals and intentions. He focused on his goals and sheer determination to begin. Despite his distaste for his batchmates and socializing, he had his eyes on his professor’s (h/c) haired daughter for his Psychology/Criminal Justice class. She was not part of the course, she attended another university as a graduating Psychology major, similar to her father. He took notice of her with how faithfully she would come to his university to during lunch time to deliver food and medicine. Apparently, as her father aged, she wanted to make sure he ate well and healthy as he was suspected of having high cholesterol. When he found this out, he thought it was a rare trait for a daughter to display in her early twenties for this day and age. In the frequency of her visits, and occasional ones at the library, where he most likely stayed, they had a blossoming friendship. Other than the girl he came to know as (Name), he people he built a friendship, which he never had before, he met Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church. It took some time and persistence but eventually they were inseparable.

Until of course, in a supposedly simple mission, he compromised orders in his pride that it cost the hostage of Isabel and multiple bullets through Farlan’s chest before Isabel joined the same fate.

Levi was mentally, intellectually, and physically prepared for this job, but he was not ready emotionally—and it wrecked him to the core. His goals were hazy and faded as he downed another shot of scotch to which he signaled the bartender for one more. The man shot his customer a worried and knowing look before filling up his order. The bar was nearly empty, live jazz playing in the background. He would have felt it out of place if he went to a popular bar buzzing with people and scantily dressed women during a time of grieving.

Just as the bartender slid his drink over to the ravenette, another hand caught it before it reached him. In irritation, he looked up to see the (e/c) pools gazing back at him calmly, with hints of worry. Initially, he was surprised she knew where he was but then realized her father was a former private investigator and now his professor.

He expected her to scold him, tell him it will be okay, but it was not okay. It was the last thing he wanted to hear from her then. But she didn’t, though he knew full well it was hurting her, just sat with him, preventing anymore shots, and driving him home.

And now here he was, returning to the same addiction and she was still by his side.

(Name) expected him to put up a fight, especially since this assignment stressed him and put him to his worst moods. However, he merely sighed, grabbing the glass, downing it one last time before drawing her to his chest. Relieved, his wife embraced him tighter, smelling the faint aroma of alcohol. Levi inhaled the lavender scent of her hair, running a hand through those (h/c) locks and slowly swaying their bodies side to side. He relished her against him, his ever supportive pillar that stood firm despite the things he’s done that put her in danger, to make her worry, get angry, and cry. She remained his home no matter what he did, who he had to kill, and other ungodly things he was put through.

(Name) smiled, sensing that her husband was slowly getting a hold of himself,

“Welcome back, Captain.”

_My baby never fret none_

_About what my hands and my body done_

Levi rushed home nearly midnight, a few weeks later, determined to pack some of his belongings as they’ve tracked Yaeger travelling to another state and if they left on the earliest flight the next day, they’d carry out their plan and finally capture him. The faster he packed, the more time he could spend with (Name) before he left.

After his wife opened the door and greeted him, he pecked her lips briefly, shedding his coat and utility belt before heading straight to their bedroom. (Name) noticed the rush of her husband, knowing full well he was going to catch a flight soon. She walked back to the couch to continue the paper work she had been doing, listening to the man shuffling for who knows what.

“(Name),” Levi called out when could not find his essential work clothes, “Some of my shirts are missing.”

He heard his wife approach the room, “I figured something like this would happen. You need rest, I tried to save you an hour more by packing.”

The ravenette investigator glanced over to the door way where (Name) stood to find his usual work luggage by the door, ready for him to grab and go. His muscles relaxed and he felt his chest swell in pride for marrying this perfection of a wife.

_This woman._

The man did not need to recheck his luggage as he knew that his wife packed exactly what he needed. So, he stood up as she approached him with a soft smile, “You need to sleep, babe.” She loosely intertwined her fingers in his and led him to their shared bed with pristine sheets. Gently pushing him to sit on the plush comforter, she straddled him and began loosening the uniform tie neatly knotted around his cleanly pressed shirt.

Levi could not help the slight upward tug in the corners of his lips as he placed his hands on his wife’s hips, gently rubbing his thumbs in circles against her hips. (Name) smiled as she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a chiseled chest, pale in complexion with subtle discolorations from scars he earned before his job and after. She allowed her fingers to brush over them lightly then pressing an affectionate kiss against the ravenette’s temple. Each one has a story she knew so well, some were from recklessness while most were from longer battles. Levi slightly shivered at the exposure of air as his wife pushed the material off his strapping shoulders.

“C’mon, Levi, lets get ready for bed,” (Name) mumbles, shifting to get up to allow him to change into his boxers. However, she was pinned to his lap to which she raised a brow in question, witnessing how Levi’s eyes were downcast shielded under his delicately furrowed brows, and wisps of his inky tresses. Sighing, he pressed his forehead to her warm collar bone. Smiling to herself, (Name) raises nimble fingers to her husband’s hair, letting the sharp contrast of his tresses flow through her (s/c) complexion. He seemed to relax some as he shifts his hands to pull her waist closer to himself, wrapping his lean yet muscular arms around his wife. She immediately knew and felt this man’s exhaustion and eagerness to finally rest and slow down.

“I’m so fucking sorry, (Name). We barely had time for ourselves.”

The warm breaths of her husband caresses her skin as he mumbles apologies, leaving soft trails of kisses along her collar bone and neck. Sighing in pleasure, (Name) whispers, “Levi, its fine. We are still fine. I knew what I was getting myself into when I said ‘yes’ to the man who has the same job my dad once had.”

Levi’s mind relaxes at the sound of her gentle assurances before he increasing his assaults on her neck, missing the essence of her. Calloused fingers ran up and down her waist, threatening to touch the exposed skin underneath her cotton shirt. His slow kisses turned to teasing licks at her taste before he parted his lips, nibbling and leaving bruises in their wake. (Name) whimpers, “Levi, you need to sleep, your flight will-“ he bit and suck at a particular point he knew, “i-in a few hours.”

The ravenette grunted, twisting before tossing her under him, not once did his mouth and hand leave her form. His chapped, and ravenous lips stopped to press a teasing bite underneath her ear before huskily responding, “I’ll manage. I fucking miss you.”

(Name) knew it would be useless to argue with him on that, not that she minded, as warmth and pleasure slowly ran through her veins. She missed her husband too and it had been a while since they’ve loved and worshipped each other without barriers.

Literal barriers.

Levi pulls her shirt off her head and she flips them both, ravishing her husband’s mouth.

_When I was kissing on my baby_

_And she put her love down soft and sweet_

The mission was a success.

Other than a few casualties and deaths from both Levi’s squad and Zeke’s men, Levi managed to knock out, and injure Zeke, cuffing him before shoving him into the car’s backseat.

Levi was livid, but it barely shown through his cold demeanor. Levi slid into the passenger’s seat with Erwin on the wheel as the drove to the station. All the while, Zeke was mumbling quietly to himself, his face swollen from Levi’s assault and gaze downcast.

The ravenette was visibly irritated but remained silent throughout the ride, keeping his gaze on the flashing city lights, occasionally checking on the mirror to make sure the criminal would not attempt anything stupid.

“Any news on Eren?” Erwin asked to which Levi merely ‘tched.’

“Not a damn clue.”

Erwin hummed, his strong features blank but Levi knew the blonde was drawing strategies in his head. The ravenette investigator looked out the windows once more, as familiar streets came into view, indicating that their destination was close. A bit of tension lifted off his shoulders, realizing it is almost over, Zeke will be turned in, the search and interrogation for Eren is next priority, and before he knows it, he’ll be home with his beautiful wife. It was foolish of him to think it would be that quick and attainable. However, just the mere image of her staining his eyelids elicited so many emotions out of him at once, and muddled his sensibility.

“…euthanasia,” the man behind the two mumbled rather coherently.

Levi glances back with a deathly glare, “What was that? Euthanasia?” Zeke stares blankly forward, his other eye barely opened from how hard Levi punched him earlier.

“Do you really need to be conscious when we get there?” threatened Levi, shifting so Zeke would see how dead serious he was on knocking him out.

“LEVI!”

Before Erwin could fully pronounce the last syllable, the said man whipped around to see the blinding lights of a truck crashing into their side. Shards of glass flying into his skin and face before the mobile turned over and gunshots fired as well as incoherent yells.

Levi’s vision was blurry and he felt immense pain from the right side of his head, thick blood flowing over his dark lashes. He could make out someone pulling Zeke out, and barking orders to stay away from the vehicle before Levi lost his sense of hearing all together. Pain flooded through his entire being as he hung from his seatbelt, his vision slowly blacking out.

He couldn’t die yet.

_When my time comes around_

Levi thought of  (Name), her (e/c) gaze, (h/c) hair framing her (s/c) complexion.

With the strength he could muster, he turns his head. He could barely distinguish the outline of Erwin’s body thrown over the steering wheel, crimson slowly soaking through his uniform. And Levi was sure that it was his own blood that he felt, soaking him as he was slowly turning cold.

“Hanji! They’re in there!”

_Lay me gently in the cold dark earth_

How would (Name) deal with this? What will she do then?

Levi’s breathing was a struggle as blood filled up his lungs and he felt a puncture through them as he wheezed, feeling liquid trickle from his mouth.

He could see her. (E/c) orbs wide in horror, before they fill up with tears, he hated to see on her. She was falling to her knees, she did not sob, no, he knew her too well for that.

He could see her, letting streams pour through her eyes, while her soul left her body and pain resided within the cold shell. He wouldn’t be home, he wouldn’t be there to hold her, to kiss those salty drops away.

Black was slowly engulfing his field of vision, the pain and blood loss too heavy for his exhausted body to carry.

_I’m sleepy._

_No grave can hold my body down._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“L-Levi?”

Ashen hues revealed themselves, as they adjusted their focus, but it was narrow. He could not feel his right eye function. White lights filled his vision, and a mop of (h/c). Everything was blurry, and he could barely move though the tried.

He was confused.

“Oh, thank God.”

A familiar melody of his wife’s weary voice carried through his ears, and he felt warmth engulfing his calloused hands. Attempting to turn his head against the pillow with all the wires and tubes attached, he could make out the outlines of her face, (e/c) brimming with tears as she smiled in relief.

He felt okay.

“Welcome back, Captain.”

_I’d crawl home to her._

**Author's Note:**

> This is me coping with my feels.
> 
> its quite messy since I wrote this from a messy time. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
